


while you were sleeping

by lilithiumwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: Yuuri really, really wants to get pregnant, even if it means having sex with Viktor while he's asleep. Fortunately, Viktor says that's perfectly fine.





	while you were sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> For Free Thursday of Knock Yuuri Up Week 2017!

Long after the lights have turned off, Yuuri lies awake, listening to Viktor's soft breathing. Viktor has been asleep for hours already. Yuuri came to bed much later than usual, after spending too much time on their laptop deep in websites that nobody would have thought Yuuri even knew existed.

His browsing history would surprise anyone who knows him well. Pregnancy should be the last thing on Yuuri's mind, but lately, it's all he can think about.

Viktor's baby. A perfect combination of the two of them, growing inside him...

Yuuri _wants_ it. He's been dreaming of it. Three years into their marriage, many people have made noises of "when will you have kids?" Yet Yuuri has been focused on his career, Viktor a steadfast presence beside him, only thinking of creating a family as _that would be nice, but not now_.

He has five gold medals as of the most recent Worlds. He _could_ , now.

Behind him, Viktor turns toward Yuuri, slipping an arm over his waist. Yuuri reaches up to take Viktor's hand, biting his bottom lip before sliding it a little lower on his belly, where his fingers might cover a growing bump.

He hasn't told Viktor yet, not directly. The browser history is an obvious hint, since they share a computer. The times Yuuri slows to watch other families with small children, or whenever he sees the neighbor carrying her infant daughter. The fact that the last time they had sex together, Yuuri refused to let Viktor come until he was inside him, even though he has been on birth control since he turned twenty.

Yuuri's chances of getting pregnant are so ridiculously low that it's silly to even imagine it. Plus he needs to talk to Viktor about it before they even try. Maybe he has been hoping subconsciously to get pregnant and surprise Viktor, who gets just as misty-eyed as Yuuri when they watch family movies on television.

To have Viktor's baby, though...

He wants it more than anything.

His mind made up, Yuuri turns into his back, tilting his head toward Viktor. "Vitya?" Viktor doesn't wake, so Yuuri resorts to shaking him, saying Viktor's name louder until he jolts a little beside him. "Vitya, I need to talk to you."

"Mm," murmurs Viktor, waking, his arm tightening around Yuuri. His fingers slip low, lightly stroking his hip bone. "Yuuri? What is it?"

Yuuri tightens his grip on Viktor's hand. "Vitya, I... I want a baby. With you."

In the dark, Yuuri watches Viktor open his eyes to stare at him. Viktor is still for a long moment, before pushing himself up on his side, above Yuuri. His gaze is fierce in the dim light, Yuuri's words bringing out the fire inside him. "Is that so?"

Yuuri swallows, not looking away from Viktor's intense expression. "Yes. I'm sorry for waking you up but... I wanted you to know. I want to try. Even if it takes a long time..."

"Okay," Viktor murmurs, leaning down to kiss him. "It's alright, Yuuri. I suspected for a while. It's okay. I would love to have a child with you."

Yuuri breathes in sharply. "Really?" he whispers, daring to hope. "Together...? We can have a baby?"

"Mmhmm," Viktor hums, kissing his lips softly, then more deeply when Yuuri opens up to him. "My baby and yours. Who do you want to carry it, darling? Getting a surrogate will be --"

"No, I want to carry it," Yuuri says, too loud in the dark, then flushes red and covers his mouth.

"Oh...?" Viktor's answering smile is slow and dark. His hand presses flat over Yuuri's stomach. "I admit... the idea is quite appealing. You're sure, though? You'd have to take a season off. Maybe even retire."

The thought of retirement isn't as terrifying now as it was four years ago. Yuuri turns into Viktor's side, his body giving a little throb. "I'm okay with that. I know we haven't announced anything but..."

"Alright," Viktor says softly, his gaze warm. "We will figure out all the details. I'll make an appointment with the doctor tomorrow, so that we can cancel your birth control. Then... a romantic night to celebrate, perhaps?"

"Please," Yuuri breathes, leaning up to reward Viktor with a kiss.

~*~

It takes two weeks for Yuuri's body to get used to the change in fertility. His doctor gave him a shot that negated the birth control he has been taking for a decade. The wait drags on; each day, Yuuri takes an ovulation test to check his hormone levels. Viktor keeps him busy with romantic dates, dancing, and frequent rounds of sex. By agreement, they hold off on normal intercourse until Yuuri decides he is ready.

"Vitya..."

"Yes, my darling?" Viktor replies, leaning out of the kitchen. Yuuri is sitting at the bar, staring down at the pregnancy app he downloaded to keep track of dates and hormones. He tabs to the browser he had open, biting his lip at the information presented.

Yuuri glances briefly at Viktor, his anxiety too high to look away from his research for long. "What if, um -- what if you have to get pregnant at a certain time of day? I read online that some people have their cycles peak when they're asleep, and..."

"Oh? Well, in that case, we should just have sex when we're asleep," Viktor says with a smile. Yuuri jolts and looks up at him in shock, and Viktor winks. "We've done it before, haven't we? You love your morning blowjobs, right?"

"Vitya," Yuuri hisses, turning bright red. "This is different!"

"Is it?" Viktor touches his finger to his lips. He is magnificently beautiful, wearing Yuuri's _Caution, Extremely Hot_ apron that Christophe sent them as a joke. "Well, I don't mind. That would be just as lovely to wake up to."

Yuuri stares, unable to say anything in response. Waking up to Viktor blowing him, or waking Viktor up with a lazy handjob, is vastly different than what he is imagining. "Vitya... are you really sure? Because... it could be anytime. If I was ready, I'd... I would want to..."

After a brief moment, Viktor steps out of the kitchen and walks over to Yuuri, tilting his face up. "Yuuri, my love, my body is yours. You may do whatever you wish to it whenever you want. You've already given me the same permission, have you not?"

"Mm." Yuuri chews on his bottom lip for a minute. "I'd let you do anything to me."

"And I would let you do anything to me, too. That is the kind of love we have." Viktor leans down to kiss Yuuri's forehead, then chucks him under his chin, winking. "We will find the perfect time. Until then, let me pamper you, my love."

"Okay, Vitya," Yuuri says softly, watching Viktor prance back to the kitchen with a small smile. If Viktor believes in him, then Yuuri knows he can do anything. The right time will come, just as he said.

~*~

The right time comes three days later. Even late in the day, Yuuri is still thinking about it. He has thought of little else, between tracking his cycle and daydreaming about sex. He checks his app, then sneaks something out of the bedside drawer while Viktor is washing his face. Then Yuuri retreats to the living room to huddle over the laptop, until Viktor comes to give him a kiss good night.

"Don't stay up too late, love," Viktor says with a smile, combing his fingers back through Yuuri's hair. Yuuri leans into his touch, his heart beating a bit faster. "Not that we have anything to do tomorrow. Good night, Yuuri."

"Good night, Viktor," Yuuri replies quietly, watching Viktor walk away. He slips his hand into his pocket to clutch the lube he stole from the bedroom. Viktor won't notice it missing.

God, Yuuri is so ready. He should just go to bed with Viktor now -- but their conversation has burned itself into his head, and now he is obsessed with the idea of having sex with Viktor while he is asleep. Giving Viktor that pleasure and watching him slowly wake, while Yuuri takes what he wants...

Viktor's seed. All he wants, more than anything, is Viktor's child. He wants Viktor's warmth flooding through him, filling him. He wants to be completely full of Viktor's love. He wants Viktor to wake up when Yuuri is already filled up, so that he can give Viktor the news first thing: that he is having Viktor's baby.

Yuuri bites back a whimper, knowing well that Viktor can sense his distress a mile away. He spends an incredibly long time clicking through Wikipedia, waiting for surety that Viktor is asleep. The lube stays hidden under a pillow, until finally, Yuuri can wait no longer.

He eases his pajama pants off slowly, leaving them in a pile on the floor. The lube warms quickly in his hands, and Yuuri shudders as he slips his fingers between his legs, kneeling on the edge of the couch. Viktor would be teasing him by now, encouraging him with looks and seductive words. Yuuri doesn't have that distraction now, but his fingers tremble regardless.

He presses two fingers inside himself and gasps as they sink in easily. Viktor had played with Yuuri just that morning, fingering him until he cried, and the sensation of touching the same spot where Viktor had so carefully stretched him sends tingles through his body. Yuuri shudders, his gaze darting to the bedroom door.

He prepares himself as quickly as he can. His cock hangs heavy between his legs, anticipating the next phase of his plot. Finally, Yuuri wipes his hand on his shirt and climbs off the couch, creeping as silently as he can to the bedroom, the lube clasped tightly in his hand.

Light spills onto the floor beside the bed as Yuuri slips through the cracked door. Viktor is fast asleep in bed, the blanket falling off his nude form. Yuuri pauses and swallows at the realization. Viktor is _naked_ \-- did he anticipate Yuuri's plan? Was he waiting for Yuuri to come to bed?

Well, this makes it easier for Yuuri. He will have to thank Viktor properly later.

At the edge of the bed, Yuuri pauses, staring down at Viktor in silence. His nerves threaten to bubble over; even with Viktor's permission, this still feels forbidden. Yet... Yuuri knows that he wants it, and he knows that Viktor wants it.

Silently, Yuuri climbs into bed, pushing the blanket aside and straddling Viktor's legs. Viktor doesn't wake, and Yuuri breathes out, his gaze dropping to Viktor's flaccid cock. He draws a finger along Viktor's length, then leans down to draw the tip into his mouth, keeping his lips loose and lax to avoid too much sensation.

His warm mouth is enough; Viktor begins to harden almost immediately, and Yuuri swallows back a moan as Viktor grows thicker and harder on his tongue. He could do _this_ all night, too, but Yuuri has grander plans for Viktor's cock. Yuuri draws his tongue up Viktor slowly, shivering at his familiar taste and glancing up to watch Viktor's face.

He slides Viktor deeper into his mouth, as much as he can fit without choking, then pulls back, lathering Viktor's length with his tongue. He wants Viktor to be good and wet, so that it will be all the easier for Yuuri to make love with him. He repeats the motion, his breath hitching as his lips stretch around Viktor, looking forward to when Viktor fills him properly.

Viktor stirs a little but does not wake. Yuuri closes his lips around Viktor's head for a moment, sucking a tiny bit of the precome he has been thinking about all day, then sits up and wipes his mouth. He needs to save it for the right place.

By now, Viktor's erection juts up tall and proud from his body. Yuuri bites down on his lip, then picks up the lube and pours a generous portion into his palm. Wrapping his fingers around Viktor to spread the slick makes him shudder; soon, Viktor will be inside him.

"Vitya," Yuuri whispers, then freezes when Viktor moans. Yuuri stares down at him, waiting for Viktor to wake, but he never opens his eyes. If Viktor has woken, he is doing a splendid job of pretending to be asleep.

Yuuri will definitely have to reward him later.

Viktor is ready now, and so is Yuuri. He shifts forward in Viktor's lap, reaching behind him and opening himself up again with the rest of the slick on his hand. He bites back another moan at the thought that he is finally here; he can finally have Viktor like this. Viktor has been so _good_ , his body responding to Yuuri in all the right ways, and Yuuri can't wait to have him properly.

He can't wait for Viktor to fill him with his love.

Yuuri glances at Viktor's face to watch as he presses the tip of Viktor's cock to his entrance. He has to bite down hard on his lip to bottle in his moan as Viktor breaches him, feeling the glorious stretch as he sinks down slowly. Viktor's eyelashes flutter, another noise escaping him, but Yuuri doesn't hesitate any longer. He has Viktor right where he wants him.

At last Yuuri is seated on Viktor's hips, and he shudders, struggling not to lose his mind. Viktor is hot and hard and so very big inside him. He feels so _full_. Yuuri gasps a little as his entrance clenches around Viktor at the thought. Oh, he could come just like this...

No, Yuuri must be strong. He needs to come at just the right time, to maximize the possibility of getting pregnant. He needs to be careful. His infamous stamina, which has always exhilarated and frustrated Viktor, will help him tonight.

Slowly, Yuuri begins to rock back and forth, biting down on his bruised lip as Viktor's cock rubs inside him. Being with Viktor like this feels just as wonderful as Yuuri imagined. Knowing that Viktor is sleeping, maybe dreaming of Yuuri, all the while filling him -- the thrill of being able to give his husband such pleasure even in his sleep is powerful.

The effort not to make noise nearly destroys him. Yuuri is loud in bed; he has no shame now, not like how shy he was in the early years of their relationship. Now Yuuri loves making as much noise as possible, to Viktor's endless encouragement. Yet he must be silent...

"Oh," Yuuri gasps, as he sinks back down and feels Viktor press against his prostate. He wonders how close Viktor is, if Yuuri will be able to finish him off soon. If he moves too fast, then Viktor might wake up. Yet if Viktor woke up, he could fuck Yuuri properly...

"Vitya," Yuuri moans, his head falling back as he sinks down again. He presses his hands to Viktor's stomach and raises his hips, unable to stop himself from thrusting down harder, shuddering as he rocks his hips, Viktor impossibly large inside him. Viktor must be close...! Just a bit more...

A moment later, Yuuri gasps as familiar hands wrap around his hips, clenching hard enough to leave bruises.

"Isn't this a nice surprise?" Viktor murmurs, opening his eyes and meeting Yuuri's heated gaze. He smiles as Yuuri flushes under his attention, tugging Yuuri down on his cock and holding him there.

Yuuri moans, helpless. "Vitya, no, don't stop! I _need it,_ please!"

"Tell me what you need, Yuuri," Viktor breathes, gentling his touch and lifting Yuuri up, then pulling him down again. Yuuri writhes as Viktor fills him up again.

"Please, I -- I'm sorry, I just, I want it so bad! It's the perfect time, and I couldn't wait," Yuuri begs. He grinds downward, then cries out when Viktor holds him still, throbbing inside him. "Oh, please! Please, Vitya, fuck me! Please, I need you so much, I need... I need your come, all of it, I..."

Viktor chuckles, deep and husky. He is sweating faintly, the effort of not claiming Yuuri right here and now a strain on his senses. If Yuuri pushes him a little more... "Of course, my love. I will give you all that you need. Since you took such good care of me while I slept..." He keeps his hands on Yuuri's legs to hold him still, then rolls his hips upward, filling Yuuri up again and making him cry out.

Yuuri can hardly breathe, he feels so amazing. "You were so good," he whispers, looking down and meeting Viktor's heated stare. "Sleeping naked, responding to my touch... I wish I had made you come." His breath hitches as Viktor's hands tighten on his hips again. "I wanted to make you come so bad, Vitya..."

"You will," Viktor groans, leaning up, and Yuuri bends over to kiss him, moaning into his mouth as Viktor thrusts up into him. "I'm so close, Yuuri. I was dreaming of you, of your sweet mouth..."

"No, I want you inside me, I want your baby," Yuuri demands, making Viktor moan. "Please, make me pregnant, Vitya."

"Hold on, darling." Viktor slides his hands up a bit for a better grip, then sets to a hard, fast pace, moving Yuuri down as he thrusts up. Yuuri sees stars as Viktor relentlessly pounds his prostate, arching back with a scream. "Is this good, Yuuri?"

"Yes! Yes, harder, please," Yuuri cries out, riding Viktor hard. He's so close, they're so close -- just a little more --

"Yuuri," Viktor gasps, reaching for Yuuri, who takes his hand and presses Viktor's palm to his lips, kissing his skin with a moan. "Come for me, my love," he chants, and Yuuri rocks down hard, then goes taut as his orgasm hits.

Yuuri panics, remembering what he read on the internet. "You have to, you have to come _with me_ , Vitya!" Yuuri begs, his hand flying down to grasp his aching cock, but he is already coming, pleasure sweeping through him. "No, please --"

"I am, I'm with you," Viktor groans, thrusting deep into Yuuri and holding his hips down, squeezing bruises into his skin. Yuuri nearly weeps when he feels Viktor's seed pumping into him, clenching down and throwing his head back, a scream falling from his lips. Viktor rocks up into him as the last tremor of pleasure rolls through them both. Yuuri shudders and leans down, curled over Viktor's body as Viktor presses inside him, filling him with his heat.

_Surely... surely now, we will have a child._

Viktor's fingers comb through his hair lovingly, and Yuuri sighs, relaxing slowly. After a moment, Viktor nudges Yuuri to make him move, but Yuuri shakes his head quickly.

"No, I want... I want to sit like this," Yuuri says, tightening his knees around Viktor's waist. Viktor laughs breathlessly, catching Yuuri's face in his hands and wiping his tears away. Yuuri hadn't even realized he was crying.

"Then we will, my love. We can stay like this all night, if you want... and then go for another round in the morning." Yuuri mutters something at that, and Viktor chuckles, leaning up to kiss him.


End file.
